Me In Her Heart
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: Since that time, he repeated to himself, he was not only Alex Dino, but also Athrun Zala. He was not only her bodyguard, but also her boyfriend. And what important was not his position, but what he was in her heart. And he knew he was a prince in her hear


**Me in Her Heart**

"The construction of the new army base is in progress and now it…"

Cagalli tried hard to concentrate on the meeting but she just couldn't. She couldn't help but to move her eyes toward him secretly. Their eyes met and both of them averted their gaze. She sighed softly.

"Cagalli, are you all right?"whispered Yuuna who sat beside Cagalli.

Nodding, Cagalli tried to draw a smile on her face. But her smile couldn't trick even the stupid Yuuna. Yuuna raised his hand and caught the others attention.

"Yes, Yuuna?"asked Unato Ema Seylan.

"Cagalli is not well. We must postpone this meeting."he replied, feeling proud as he thought he had helped Cagalli.

Unato stared at Cagalli and knew what his son said just now was true. The princess looked very pale. "We'll continue this meeting later since Cagalli-sama is not well."he decided, acting like he was the head representative.

"I'm sorry, you all. But I really can't continue this meeting…"said Cagalli weakly.

One of the representative smiled at her. "It's okay, Cagalli-sama. We understand. We hope you will get well soon."she said.

Yuuna took Cagalli's hand in his and walked toward Athrun. "Alex, I'll bring Cagalli home in my car. You can drive yourself back home."

Athrun was shocked hearing the order. He looked at Cagalli. She gave him a meaningful look and he knew what was the meaning of the look. It meant –sorry-i-hope-you-understand- "I understand, Seylan-umm…sama"he replied unwillingly.

"Good. Let's go, Cagalli. You can get home faster by my car."said Yuuna, pulling Cagalli to walk.

Cagalli had no choice but to walk. She glanced at her bodyguard once, muttered a soft sorry, which he replied with a small nod.

Athrun sighed as the two disappeared from his sight. He began to walk, leaving the huge meeting room. He knew Cagalli was not well before the meeting. But she insisted to attend the meeting even though he adviced her not to.

He tried to urge but knowing his position, he choosed to shut up. He was just a bodyguard, that's all. He tried to be a professional when he worked. He tried to forget their relationship when they stepped into the Parliament House and also when they were at the Main Mansion.

He was not Athrun Zala, her boyfriend, but Alex Dino, her bodyguard. He repeated it in his mind always. But he just could not stand his feeling. He wanted to protect her, not just physically, but also mentally. Not just outside but inside too.

Because he knew how tired her was. Only he knew it. Even though she didn't admit it when he asked, he knew it from her eyes. The ambers that shone brightly once time ago now was full with tiredness. Maybe no one noticed it, but he noticed it when their eyes met.

Sighing again, he entered his car and started to drive. He didn't know where to go. Going to the main mansion meant he would meet Yuuna and that was he tried to avoid. Meeting her fiance. Meeting her future husband.

He decided to go to Kira's house. He loved playing with the children. How he missed his childhood time, playing with Kira liked nothing happened in the world. If he had the chance, he would like to go back to his childhood and stayed there. There's no Cagalli in his childhood time but at least, his mother still there.

He missed his mother, the kindest woman he ever met in his life. His mother never scolded him or even raised her voice to him. She was the woman that he loved most. Even though she had passed away, he still thought she was here with them. Only God knew how much he missed her. 'Mom, I love you…why must you left me…God, please return my mom…I miss her…'he often muttered that in his sleep.

His ringing cell phone woke his up from his daydream. He quickly answered it.

"_Hello, it's me. Where are you?"_

"I…want to go to Kira's house…Umm, he is there, right? You don't need me so…"

"_Don't be kidding! Come home, now! We'll settle this!"_

_Settle what_, he thought. "But, Cagalli…"

"_I said come home!"_

"Okay, I'll come home."

He cut off the line and sighed. He drived his car toward the main mansion. Not long after that, he arrived. He frowned seeing a limousineparked in front of the very huge mansion. He came in.

"Oh, Alex, glad you are back. Cagalli refused to take the medicine, she said she want to see you. Please persuade her to take medicine, Alex."pleaded Yuuna as soon as his eyes detected the blue haired coordinator.

Athrun smiled faintly. "I'll try, Yuuna-sama. Can I…umm… see her in her room?"he asked which Yuuna answered with an unwilling nod.

"Oh, Cagalli-sama, Athrun-san is here!"exclaimed Mana, clapping her hand. "Athrun-san, please persuaded Cagalli-sama to take the medicine. I'm so worried!"

"I know, Mana. Please leave us alone."

Mana left and shut the door. Athrun faced Cagalli who was lying on her bed. "Cagalli…"

"I know what you are going to say. 'Cagalli, take the medicine or else you will not get well…' and bla, bla, bla…"mocked Cagalli, cutting Athrun off.

Athrun sighed and sat beside her. "Of course I'm going to say that, Cagalli. I'm so worried. Stop acting childish and just take the medicine."he said.

Cagalli pouted. "I'm only seventeen, why can't I act childish? I want you to feed me."

"Cagalli…, stop this nonsense…"coaxed Athrun, gently.

"What nonsense! I only want my boyfriend to feed me! Can't I!" shouted Cagalli as tears started to fall down her cheek.

Athrun panicked to see her tears. He didn't know what to do. Feeding her was not a big problem but the problem was…his position now.

"I'm only your bodyguard, Cagalli…I can't…"he said, reluctantly.

"Who said that nonsense! Let me kill him or her! You are my boyfriend, hear me, MY BOYFRIEND!"

This time, Athrun really felt glad that he added the sound proof system to the room. If he didn't, they sure would have a big problem when Yuuna heard Cagalli's shout just now.

But hearing Cagalli's words just now made him stunned. She just said, he was her boyfriend. Not only her bodyguard but her boyfriend.

"Cagalli?"

"I know you are my bodyguard. But you are also my boyfriend. You are my bodyguard when we are at the Parliament House but not here. Here, you are my boyfriend. The others maybe look at you as my bodyguard but don't mind them. You are always be my boyfriend in my heart…my one and only boyfriend…and also…my prince…"

_My one and only boyfriend…_ the words stabbed Athrun's heart. He realized now, why must he tried to be a professional, when his head was his own girlfriend? Placing her hand on Cagalli's warm forhead, he drew a smile on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry…"he muttered softly. "But your fiance is here so I can't…"

"Just ignore him. I won't take the medicine unless you feed me." Cagalli still insisted.

Athrun gave up eventually. "Okay, now open your mouth…"

Cagalli opened her mouth and swallowed the medicine. Then, she leaned against Athrun, closing her eyes. "Stay with me for a while…"she pleaded.

"Okay, just for a while…"

Pulling her into his hug, Athrun closed his eyes. It had been a long time since their last hug. He missed it and he knew she also missed it.

"I love you, Cagalli…I promise I'll protect you… physically and mentally…I promise…I'm not just your bodyguard, but also your boyfriend…"he whispered, leaving a soft peck on Cagalli's warm cheek.

Since that time, he repeated to himself, he was not only Alex Dino, but also Athrun Zala. He was not only her bodyguard, but also her boyfriend. And what important was not his position, but what he was in her heart. And he knew he was a prince in her heart…

**Mayu's here! Hehehe, writing this to release my tension during this exam days. Please review, onegai! –making puppy dog eyes-**

**-Mayu**


End file.
